Sanzo's Sister
by FemGenjyo Sanzo
Summary: What if Sanzo had a sister, and was a Sanzo too? Based off Anime.
1. Chapter 1

What if Sanzo had a sister, and she was a Sanzo too?

I only own my oc.

This starts in-between Saiyuki and Saiyuki Reload.

_Story Start_

(Sanzo's POV)

"Sanzo I'm hungry…" complained Goku.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

As we entered the room I see a person sleeping at the desk.

"Hay Sanzo this person looks a lot like you, and is most likely a Sanzo too," Goku said.

I waked over to were the person was asleep. I looked down at the person. The same heir stile and color, eyes drooped slightly, a red charkha on the forehead. The person steered in there sleep. As the person sat up the blanket that had been around there shoulders fell of revealing that the person to be a woman, and her eye color is a deep violet like my own.

"Kouryuu is that you?" the girl asks sleepily.

"Who is that Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"I'm Chieko Sanzo," The girl stated.

"You're a Sanzo Priest!" Gojyo yelled.

"Well can you explain your self pleas?" Hakkai asked.

(Chieko's POV)

"Sure," I started, "might as well explain how I know Genjo to."

"That would be nice. Oh, and my name is Cho Hakkai," Hakkai said.

"Genjo is my brother. We were found in the river by our master Koumyo Sanzo. We were his decibels until his death," I stated.

As I said the last line Kouryuu passed out.

_Chap end_

So how did you like it.

You can ask any questions.

Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!

Another oc will be joining the mix. This one is based off my friend Fem Son Goku.

_Chap Start_

(Genjo's POV)

I woke up in the same room as I had passed out in.

"I'm back Sanzo!" yelled a girl with red hair with natural brown highlights, brown eyes that turned gold near the pupil, normal clothes, and a golden power limiter around her neck.

"Good your back Haku," Chieko said.

"Gen-chan is that you?" Haku asked.

"Dame why did we have to run into these dumb asses?" I muttered.

(Chieko's POV)

"River Rat! What did you just say?" I asked my brother while pulling my gun from the spasly made pants pocket.

"Autumn Ass," Kouryuu said to me.

Kouryuu reached for his gun and we locked eyes, entering the staring contests like when we were younger.

"Hay, Hakkai way did Chieko call Sanzo a river rat?" The boy asked Hakkai.

"I don't know Goku sorry," Hakkai said.

Haku chose that moment to pop up in between Goku and Hakkai.

"Its because Kouryuu means 'flow of the river' or 'river rat'," Haku stated.

"Oh," Goku said.

At that moment me and Kouryuu put our guns away signaling a truce.

Suddenly Haku passed out on the floor asleep. Hakkai reached out to touch her but before he could I said, "Would not do that if I were you."

"Why?" Hakkai asked confused.

"She tends to try to bite _my_ fingers off if I try to move her," I euphemized the word my so they would get the point.

"Got proof?" the one with red heir asks.

"Gojyo look at the girls fingers," Hakkai stated since he was the colest to me.

"Scares?" Gojyo said.

I look down at my own fingers. Some of these were my own fault, but most were because she tried to bite my fingers off. I flipped my hand over so that I could see my palm. There was one scare there that should not have happened. It was right over my life line. It stopped right at my elbow.

"what should we call you? Because we already have a Sanzo." Hakkai said.

"You can either call me Chieko or Akiko," I said.

_Chap end_

How I got the name for my newest oc was I asked the person it was based off of.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chap Start-

(Chieko's POV)

"What are you looking at?" Gojyo asked.

"Just a old scare," I answered.

"How you get it," Goku asked.

"Not tellin'," I said

Haku chose that time to wake up and say, "I don't even know how she got it."

I looked over at Kouryuu. My brother was the only person who knew how I got the scare. His eyes softened just ever so slightly.

-Flash Back-

13 Years Ago

(Genjo's POV)

Me and my sister were sitting on the steps leading to the out of the mane temple. We sall a group of youkai headed up the mountain path. My sister gets up and grabs the boom that had been laying on the ground.

"Kouryuu go get Master!" she yelled.

I got up and ran to find or master. As I rounded the corner I herd my sister scream.

(Haku's POV)

In the distance I heard a vary loud scream.

-Flash back end-

(Haku's POV)

"Thue it was already there when I met the to of them," I thought.

"Some thing just dawned on me," Goku said.

"What is it?" Hakkai asked.

"If you are a Sanzo then watch sutra do you have?" Goku asked.

"Umm...the." Sanzo said.

Chap End


	4. Chapter 4

Chap start

(Chieko's POV)

"I have the Eika sutra, other wise known as the 6th sutra, or the unknown sutra, " I said.

"What I thought that there were only 5 founding sutras?" Gojyo asked.

"This one is what brought the humans and youkai to the world," I said.

"Oh, so its not founding sutra," Hakkai said.

"Yes, but it is still needed to revive Gyumaoh," I stated.

"So if they had been able to get Gen-chan's sutra, and all the others they would not be able to revive Gyumaoh," Haku said.

"Yes," I said simply.

"So do you have any other abilities other than the sutra and a gun?" Hakkai asked.

"I can use marsh arts, and the abilities of the sutra," I said.

"With out the sutra?" Gojyo asked.

"Yah, the ability showed itself when I was little," I answered.

21 Years Before

(Sanzo's POV)

Me and Akiko were setting in our room when our master came into the room.

"Akiko, Kouryuu go play outside," Master said.

Me and Akiko get up and walk out of the room. At this time of the year not many other kids were hear so we played tag by our selves.

3 min later

I tripped over a stone and scraped my knee. Akiko came over picked me up and carried me to our room.

Soon our master came into the room. Akiko was healing my knee wile singing softly a Japanese song about Twin Gods.

(Koumyo's POV)

I heard the door shut on the room next door. That meant that the two kids went into their room.

I get up and walk over to there room. I hear Akiko humming Project Ma.

'So,' I thought, 'she will be the one to get the Eika sutra.'

_Chap End_


	5. The Bullets Have Been Reloaded

OK so here is the next chap of Sanzo's Sister.

If I owned Saiyuki Sanzo would be me.

This corresponds to Ep 1 of Saiyuki Reload.

Chap Start

(Chieko's POV)

When we entered the Inn a young girl checked us in. I forgot to mention that we were all wearing hooded robs and sun glasses.

"You're all brothers," commented the girl.

"Well.. you see," Hakkai said.

Kouryuu leaned tords Hakkai and said, "You little idiot."

"It couldn't be avoided. It was the only thing I could think of," Hakkai said.

"I'll so you to your room now," said the girl.

Gojyo walked closer to the girl and said, "By the way there sweet thing if its OK can I get your name?"

"Oh, of coarse it's Sara," Sara said.

"Sara, huh, I guess that cute girls have cute names too. Are you free tonight?" Gojyo said.

Sara did not know how to answer the question.

"When do you get off work? I don't mind right now."

I kicked him were the sun don't shine. He fell flat on his back. He flipped himself back up right into my face and yelled, "That hurt you know! What did you go and do that for hu?!"

"Sut it you wanton louse! Were questionable enough! Don't-" I yelled but was interrupted by Goku and Haku's stomachs rumbling.

"Hay when are we gonna eat any way?" Haku and Goku said.

"Your dinner is going to be don real soon so I'll bring it to your room when it's don," Sara said.

Sara showed us to are room.

"Ya finely real food yeah!" Goku yelled ecclesiastically.

"Now shut up!" Kouryuu yelled.

We were left in are room and Gojyo started to complain.

"Man how much longer are we gonna have to keep dressing like this?" Gojyo asked.

"It's not like we have a chose. Not when we have such a up rore going on over us right know," Kouryuu said.

"You know that they will finger out are identints the minute they see us," Hakkai said.

"Ya true, expliy big brother Taro and big brother Haro here," Gojyo said wile putting out his smoke.

"Are you looking to get your self killed jackass?" I asked.

"Well in any case please lay low tonight for the very least, alright big brother Gero," Hakkai said.

"Ha, I don't think Gero can do that," Gojyo said lifting a lit smoke to his mouth.

"Quit your random feasting on women are ready," Kouryuu said.

"*That ladies cooking was good in all, but those normal sized portions just aren't enough," Haku said.

"Ahhaha, please make sure not to eat us alright," Hakkai said cheerfully.

-time skip-

(Haku's POV)

Goku and Gojyo were playing cards and Gojyo won again and was pissing Goku off. Then they started another game. Hakkai left the room for a risen unknown to me.

"Excuse me is something wrong?" Hakkai asked.

As a young girl pushed past Hakkai and opened the door wider Gojyo turned his head, Goku brought his arm up pillow in hand, Gen-chan and Sanzo brought there hands up to there faces Sun glasses in hand, and I had my are ready facing the door so I just sat there.

"So, you mean that you guys aren't the youkai killing the women here?" The girl asked.

"I'd like some answers," Gen-chan said.

-time skip-

(Hakkai's POV)

We walked into the forest just outside of town. We found were 3 men were beating up Sara. Akiko pulled out her gun and shot the blond haired one in the sholder.

"You got some guts trying to lay a hand on her when I haven't even had a chance," Gojyo said.

"Who the hell are you, getting in are dame way-" the black haired started but was interrupted by Goku kicking him in the face.

"You were trying to have youkai to take blame for your crimes! That's relay low even for scum!" Goku yelled angry at the men.

Sayka came running into the clearing yelling, "Sister you OK!?"

"Sayka what are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"Those guests brought me," Sayka said.

"Stop anoring me, or I'll Kill you," Sanzo said.

One of the men charged at Sanzo, who just donged in time, and cut his robe. Sanzo lifted his gun and flipping his robe the rest the way off. Then shooting the man's leg.

"I'd said that I'll kill you; you sun of a bitch," Sanzo said.

"Hay this has to be a jock. A blond preset with a sliver gun, a group of 6 guys raiding in a iron car?" one of them said.

The rest of us took off our caps.

"It's Preset Sanzos party!" two of them yelled.

"Now what shall we do with these gentlemen here?" I asked.

"Nock there heads in until there out cold of coarse," Goku said wile popping his fingers.

"Kill them, kill them right know quickly," Sanzo and Akiko said together .

"Well then I guess that we'll take care of this as fast as we can Master Sanzo and Mistress Chieko need there sleep you know," Gojyo said.

-latter that night-

**Dream World**

12 years ago

(Chieko's POV)

We set in front of the hole temple. We were the ones blamed for our masters death.

"No, Suay it's true Master Sanzo is dead and one of the temple's scrade relics have been stolen. There's no excuse. Abbott please allow us to make up for are negligence by granting us leave so we can revenge our master and reclaim the Seiten Scripture. I beg you," Kouryuu said.

"You better not be tying to smooth talk your way out of this," sneered one of the monks.

"I admire your courage, but every one of us was responsible of protecting the scriptures while they were within the temple walls. Reclaiming them is not a burden you sall bear alone my son," The Abbott said.

"No Abbott I'm afraid those scrade scriptures belong to us now," Kouryuu said.

"Explain," The Abbott said.

"Last night our master bastoed the holy names right before he passed away," Kouryuu said.

We both took off the bandages from around our heads. Reveling to every monk that we had red chraka points on our foreheads.

"Genjo Sanzo that is my name from this day forth," Kouryuu said.

"Chieko Sanzo that is my name form this day forth," I said.

I space out until the Abbott stands.

"Then this must be Buddha's will," the Abbott said.

"Abbott," one monk said.

"With Koumyou Sanzo's gold crown I here by recognize you as Preset Towa Genjo Sanzo the 31. Formal heir of the Seiten and Maten scriptures 2 of the founding scriptures of heaven and earth," The Abbott said while putting the crown on Kouryuu.

He then turned to me pulled out another gold crown from his sleeve and said, "With Hannah Sanzo's golden crown I here by recognize you as Priestess Towa Chieko Sanzo the 32. Formal heir of the Eika

scripture the scripture that brought humans and youkai into existence."

I woke up sweating.

-the next day-

(Sanzo's POV)

Another welcome feast. Great and I bet that they did not know that we had another Sanzo Preset with us.

"Holy cow, what a spread," Goku said.

I brought my and up to my face and said, "Dame this is exactly what I didn't want."

"So your letting us eat all this food?" Haku asked.

Akiko pulled out her fan and hit Haku with it.

I turned around and said, "Sorry, but were exactly in some what of a hurry to get back on our journey. It seems that there was a few strange rumors going around but nothing that we can help you with. There is no reason to stay. Please excuse us. Lets go."

I started to leave when Sayka grabbed my sleeve and said, "Please don't go. I'm so sorry if your angry . Suspected you were a youkai. Please forgive me. So at the very lest let us show our thanks for saving my sister."

"Well Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

I returned to the table sat down and said, "You know I'm not really angry."

"Then again We are deftly youkai.," Gojyo said.

"Why don't you speak for your self," Me and Akiko said together.

"That's the stuff! It's so good!" Goku and Haku said together.

"There is enough for seconds to," Sara said.

"With Master Sanzo here at our village We have nothing at all to worry about," A man said.

"So this village seen awfully uneasy about having youkai around. Tell me have there been a previous pattern of devastation?" Hakkai asked.

-end chap-

So this is the end of of my longest chap so far.


	6. The Bullets Have Been Reloaded part2

So this is the last part of the last chap. Hannah is actually a girl that is known here as Fem Son Goku. I sat for about 5 min. trying to think of a name. That was the only name that popped into my head.

**Bold is Jap. in Eng.**

-chap start-

(Hakkai's POV)

"No not exactly, we were fooled into thinking that they were responsible for the resent events,"the old man said.

I leaned foreword a bit and said, "What, then the truth is that you've never been..."

We all stand up at the same time.

"Ma-Master Sanzo," A vigler said surprised.

Sanzo and Akiko starts walking towards the door, and Akiko said, "Sorry for the trouble. Lets go."

Goku and Haku leave next saying, "Sorry for not eating all the food."

Me and Gojyo fallow soon after. Akiko pushes the door open.

"Were are you going?" A vilger asked.

"We're leaving this town," Akiko said.

"Why?"A vilger asked.

"You gays better hurry up and find some shelter. Because there's a pretty good amount of domantic arour coming this way," Gojyo said.

The villgers started to yell and shut.

"Sut up. You gays have been climring about youkai this hole time, but in the end you were just being driven by an obsen," Sanzo turned his head to look at the people, "Besides all the rumors about Sanzo are off by quite a large margin to began with. I'll preach a useful fact were not the ones going after all the youkai and slaying them.."

(Chieko's POV)

"There the ones cumming after us," I finished.

Every body by then had gotten their weapons out. I turned a little to look at Haku when I noticed that Haku and Goku both had the same weapon the only difference was that Haku's had silver instead of gold.

The youkai went after Kouryuu first, but I used my sutra before they could get to him.

"And here they are," Gojyo said.

Goku hit one up in the air and said, "And so ware ever it is that we happen to go youkai are always showing up just like this!"

Haku using her Nyoi-Bo as a pole and spun around it knocking out 3 more.

"But its been quite a wile scene we've handled a large grope like this," Hakkai said charging his ki blasts.

As he releases it I start canting again.

"**Deeper, deeper you come into this forest, pulled by a voice so sweet. Come on, come on, you want to go deeper to meet. Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your small legs run in the dark. Come on, come on, it'll be fun, let's play a game, on your mark," **I chanted/sang to kill the youkai. I hit 10 with it.

I could here Gojyo lafing in the background. Then he said, "Every now and then we need some excrize to stay in shape!"

Gojyo backed up against Kouryuu who was reloading his gun and said, "Right Big brother Taro."

Kouryuu shot off 3 more rounds. Then he turned to Gojyo and said, "Well if you want my opinyon your brain needs more excrize than your body."

"**This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick. Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest of syrups. Dreams relieve you of problems and sorrows that make you weep. Because there Heaven-made, have one and fall asleep," **I chanted to take out of the rest of them.

"There were sertly a hole lot of them this time. Wouldn't you agree?" Hakkai said.

"With the was they were going on and on about Sanzo. Would think they'd do better than this," Kouryuu said.

"Huh, Nobody around," Haku said.

"They probably got scared because we killed so many," I said.

"Looks like were scarier than these guys now," Gojyo said.

You could then hear a loud scream. I looked around to find a youkai holding Sayka captive.

"Are you gonna fight back now Sanzo! Why don't you hand over that scepter now!" the youkai yelled.

"And hear we go again," Goku and Gojyo said.

"We all was seam to get an idiot like him ever so often," Gojyo said.

"Stop it Gojyo. It's true, but don't say it," Hakkai said.

"What's that!" The youkai yelled.

"What can you do when you're all by your self. Besides that's just some brat you've got. She's none of my cursurn,"Kouryuu said.

'Bro you can act like you don't care, but with that smirk you wont get pass me,' I though.

"Of course I'm not. After all it's not like I'm doing any of this just so I can go saving people," Kouryuu said.

"But I will say this any fight that you start we'll finish will cost you," Gojyo said.

'So you've cot on Gojyo,' I thought.

"Dam it all!" the youkai yelled.

The youkai then sprouted wings. Flue off with Sayka.

"Wow he's got some fancy tricks there," Kouryuu said.

"Hay he did that just to run away!" Gojyo yelled.

"Hakuryuu!" Hakkai yelled.

About 1sec. After Hakuryuu came around the corner. He stopped and we got in. then continued on.

"It will be troublesome if he gets out of town," Hakkai said.

"Let's teach hem a lesson. Once you pick a fight it's stay and pay the price,"Gojyo said.

"We'll not be able to lay a finger on him at this right," Goku said.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"Don't you dare slow down at all. Got it Hakkai," Kouryuu said.

"Get hem to drop you," Kouryuu said repetitively.

Sayka must have got the massage because she bit down on the youkai real hard. The youkai thru her off his arm.

Haku sumand her weapon and yelled, "Longer Nyoi-Bo!"

It bolted her right out of the car and past Sayka. Hakkai processioned Hakuryuu right under Sayka. Gojyo cot her.

"Ha Ha, I got to hand it to you kid you got guts," Gojyo said.

He was still alive.

"Of coarse he is can't have him go down that easily," Kouryuu said.

He pointed his gun at the youkai's head.

"Why are you basters fighting us youkai so relentlessly. It's water down, but you've got the blood of youkai in you too. I know why don't you join up with us youkai, as strong as you guys are," the youkai said.

"Wasn't there another guy who said something like this to us before?" Goku asked.

"Ya, there was. What was that again?" Gojyo asked.

"And I have trusted up in tell now," Kouryuu muttered.

"What?" the youkai asked.

I was a bet confused my self.

"From the day I was born to the day I die the only side I'm on is mine," Kouryuu said.

The next thing I know is bro's gun going off. We left not long after.

"Hay, I know making a heroic exit is nice and all, but the sun is setting all ready right? Don't tell me we're camping out again," Gojyo complained.

"Well, actually when I checked the map the next town is 3 days away," Hakkai stated.

"What!" Haku yelled.

"Hay! Hold on what about food!" Goku yelled.

Looks like I'm gonna lose my food to ether one of the monkeys. Goku, Haku, and Gojyo started to complain.

"SUT UP! IF YOU CAN'T KEEP QUITE I"LL SHUT YOU THREE RIGHT NOW!" Kouryuu yelled losing his temper.

-End of Chap-


	7. Chapter 7

Only in my dreams do I own Saiyuki.

Ok so when I first mad this story I was not going to use the manga because my computer and tablet hate any manga reading sites, but as of yesterday I got a free manga app on my tablet so this will be a combo of both from know on.

==Chap Start===

(Chieko's POV)

Another fight with youkai. I just keep on firing my gun. Iconig all the others. After all the youkai were finished off we walked tords the jeep. Got in and road off.

We were sitting in a holtal room when Hakkai, Haku, Goku, and Gojyo left. I didn't really care because I was contemplating the filling in my gut that some thing bad is gonna happen today.

Crash, there went my brothers tea glass. As more shots whizzed by us we ducked under the table. I pulled out my gun. I head the door open.

"Um... I just heard a really big noise so I was wondering what was going on.." The woman said.

"DUCK!" Kouryuu yelled.

Kouryuu tackled the poor woman to the ground to keep her from being shot.

I herd some one get up on the table. I being under the table I couldn't see who came in, but by the look on Kouryuu's face it was not a normal youkai.

(Haku's POV)

I got this sense that some thing was wrong and Gen-chan and Sanzo were in trouble.

Is some thing wrong Goku? Haku?" Hakkai asked.

"I smell food!" Goku yelled.

We both run to the both that had food.

I tuned Goku out. Gojyo's weapon landed in the wall beside my head.

"What did you fuckin' do that for Gojyo!" I yelled.

I turned and looked at Gojyo's hand to see that the weapon was not in his hand, but in a doubles hand.

(Chieko's POV)

Out of the reflection in my brothers eyes I could see look a likes knelling on the table.

"Wha what in the world .. is going on ?! Are you twins or something?" the woman asked.

"Nope that would be me," I stated.

Brother pushed the woman out of the way so she wouldn't be shot.

"Who the hell are you?" Kouryuu asked.

"Genjo Sanzo," the thing answered.

(Haku's POV)

"What in the world are these things?" I asked.

"Just a guess here, but they are impersonators," Hakkai answered.

"Well there is one thing that I'm sure of," Gojyo started, "but they are the most gorgeous enemies that we have ever fasted."

"Gojyo you might be taking things a little to calmly," Hakkai said.

(Chieko's POV)

Kouryuu jumped out of the window leaving me with my double that was still on top of the table.

I jumped out from up under the table, and shot 6 rounds off at the double. I ducked around the door way so I could reload my gun.

"Look! There are two Gen- chans!" I herd Haku yell.

'What should I do?' I started to think, 'Should I continue to use my gun or use the powers of the satur?'

I quickly decided to go with the second chose.

"**Before long I knew the word called 'mother'. Before long I remembered the word called 'father'. Before long I knew the word called 'wind'. Before long I remembered the word called 'water'," **I chanted. As I did so a sphere of light gathered in my hand. I tossed it at the double. Destroying it.

I then jump out of the window. To see the others betting there own doubles.

"That's just the me from yesterday, right?" Bro asked the youkai that had made these things.

"Hows in would did you," the youkai said.

"Let's let him have a taste of the real deal," Haku said.

I deiced to let the others know that I had beat mine by shooting the youkai in the head.

"That was fun right?" I asked.

"Yep," Haku answered.

"It explains why I was felling like we were being watched." Hakkai said.

"I just thought of something, "I started, " We should have made them go weast for us."

"Was that truly an option?" Haku asked.

-End of Chap-

Main reasons why I( have not updated in a while

School live caught up with me.

Lost all intent contention for a while.

Bad storms= power outs witch= my computer putting all my files in computer lanuge.


	8. AN

Ok for those of you going there are no female Sanzos check out this. wiki/Sharak_Sanzo

and for those ging there are only 5 sutras this is FANFICTION! Quick going on about this stuff!


End file.
